


What the-!

by sammysdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drabble, Edited, F/M, No plot at all, PWP, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Wincest - Freeform, fem!dean, john may or may not be dead, that's all this is, the summary's just to maybe give a lil bit of backstory?, there's no mentions of jessica or john in the story, yes i like genderbending sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysdick/pseuds/sammysdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension had been building, and Sam had been getting worse since Jessica's death and now the possible death of their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the-!

Dean hadn't expected things to take such a turn.  In hindsight, she should have- she really should have: it had been a long time coming.

  
Now she was barely managing to keep her mewls and moans in from where she sat spread on his lap, unable to bite her raw lip anymore; with her shirt bunched all the way up and butt-naked from the bottom, one of Sam's large hands relentlessly fucking her with his deft fingers and the other fondling her breast.

  
Dean could feel rock hard cock pressed against her ass through his jeans.  
Her neck was covered in bites where he'd marked her, as always- _Sammy marking his stuff_. The thought almost made her snicker, even now, and she had to bring up a hand to quickly bite down on it when Sam had picked exactly this moment to bite down on her nipple, hard, before continuing to hollow out his cheeks and start suckling, trying to suck out milk that wasn't there yet.

  
She came with a muffled cry not a moment later when he started curling his fingers inside just _so_. Not that there was any hope he'd let her go now- what with this being her third orgasm. Sam apparently wanted her to be completely fucked out before actually getting to fucking her himself. If they weren't going to Hell before, they sure as fuck were now.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome. Did you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it?  
> Also, I am terrible at naming stuff! Any ideas for a name I can change this to? :)


End file.
